Weird Beginning
by AU Pripper
Summary: Part one of Unexpected Events. Honestly, this is Romance/Adventure/mystery/Hurt/comfort. Rated T for insanity.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm back aren't you all so happy!" Cowtails said happily.

Skipper stared at her, "Uhhh...Sure..."

Cowtails scowled, "Geez if you're all gonna be jerks I'll just let Sweet Pripper deal with you!"

Kowalski's eyes widened. "Oh please no...I missed you" He said quickly.

Rico nodded, "uhuh uhuh uhuh"

Private laughed nervously, "Me too!"

"So only Skipper needs punishment...what shall I do?" Cowtails said deep in thought.

"ANYTHING BUT THE CAT!" Skipper screamed.

**Sweet Pripper's POV**

"Or needle cat." I said.

"Needle cat...I like that idea." My friend said with a smile.

"AAAAAHH! HELP! NEEDLE WIELDING GIRLFRIEND IS ABOUT TO KILL ME!" Skipper screamed.

I don't think Cowtails would kill him… Or would she? Skipper ran past me screaming.

"Get back here you pint-sized commando!" Cowtails shouted, chasing Skipper with a needle in hand.

Then Private chased Cowtails with Rico.

"Cowtails! Please stop this!" The little penguin shouted.

"STOP! STOP!" Rico yelled.

I got out some popcorn to enjoy the show.

Skipper jumped on my lap suddenly, "AAHHH! SAVE ME!"

I had to stop myself from killing him myself. No one is allowed on my lap!

"Skipper! It's your girlfriend! I really don't think she'll kill you!" Kowalski shouted.

I look over to see Private calming Cowtails down. She looked calm.

"Yes...he didn't mean to be rude to you..." Private said slowly.

"KABOOM!" Rico suddenly shouted.

The calm expression was wiped from her face, "AAHHHHHH! I'M GONNA KILL MY BOYFRIEND! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

"Uh oh...Private, Rico, she's gone to extreme insane levels! Duck and cover! Get out of here and go to Sweet Pripper's house now! Skipper, nice serving with you!" Kowalski shouted.

Then the three penguins grabbed me and ran out of Cowtails house. I got legs you know!

**Skipper's POV**

OHCRAPOHCRAP!

"Mommy..." I gulped.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'LL FIND YOU SOONER OR LATER, SKIPPY! HEEEHEEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHE!" Cowtails shouted.

I'm dead!

**This part of the story was awkward for me because of SP and Cowtail's hidden pasts .-. Mostly BC SP's BG had a lot devolvement on it. **


	2. Chapter 2

"First of all, KOWALSKI, I WANTED TO SEE SKIPPER DIE! Second of all, Rico gimme my popcorn! Third of all, You're letting your leader get killed?!" I shouted.

The three birds gave me a blank stare. (like the stare that says, ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION?)

**Skipper's POV**

Cowtails suddenly stopped chasing me.

"Why am I holding a butter knife?" She asked.

I sighed in relief. Sweet Pripper and my team then came back.

"Maybe I can stay calm this time," Cowtails frowned, "but I'm not sure."

"Test out again?" Rico grunted.

Then he opened his beak to yell Ka-boom but we covered his beak, "NO!"

"God Rico! WHAT IS UP WITH THE KA-BOOM! ALL I HEAR IS KA BOOM AND KA BOOM ALL DAY!" Sweet Pripper shouted.

Rico sticked his tongue out at her, "KABOOM KABOOM KABOOM KABOOM KABOOOM KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! HAHAHA!"

Cowtails rolled her eyes.

"Very mature Rico." She said.

"Very mature Rico" We mocked her.

"All of you are so immature for army guys!" Cowtails huffed. "Unlike me, I'm very mature." She added.

Sweet Pripper got out some cookies, "Want some cookies?"

My girlfriend squealed, "COOKIES!"

Then she grabbed a bunch from Sweet Pripper and stuffed them in her mouth. What a pig!

"Yes... you are WAAAAY more mature than us." I said, rolling my eyes.

"So? We writers are mature." Sweet Pripper scowled. Then she smiled, "Besides, WHO CAN SAY NO TO COOKIES! Though I get them for free." She took out a bag of cookies.

"HEY THOSE ARE MINE YOU DORK!" Kowalski shouted. (WAIt Koko has cookies .-.)

He has some nerve calling Sweet Pripper a dork...

"Well, get used to it, you'll be stuck with me taking your cookies for the whole summer!" Sweet Pripper smirked.

"That sucks." Kowalski said sarcastically.

"Yep but that's life." She said.

"I wasn't serious." Kowalski huffed.

**Kowalski's POV**

Sweet Pripper dropped the cookies and took out a blade, "You're. Dead."

"Oh crap." I squeaked.

"YOUR DEATH BELONGS TO ME! MAHAMHAAA!" She shouted with a crazy laugh.

"Woo hoo! Kill Kowalski Day! " Cowtails cheered.

Oh yeah, she was being a great help...

Then I heard Private, Rico and Skipper chanting, "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?!" I screamed, running away from Sweet Pripper.

"DIE YOU LIVING CREATURES OF DARKNESS!" She shouted.

What the hell?

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" I cried out.

"I'M GONNA KILL EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM! " Sweet Pripper yelled.

"Great! NOW SWEET PRIPPER HAS GONE CRAZY!" I screamed.

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! OR LIVE!" She crackled. (okkk... NOT to self; NEVER TAKE SP'S COOKIES)

**Private's POV**

We all stopped. We ran with Kowalski screaming.

"She's getting closer!" He screamed.

"GET READY TO DIE!" Sweet Pripper shouted.

"COOKIES AND ICE CREAM!" Kowalski suddenly shouted.

Why the heck did he say that?

"NOW YOU'RE GONNA DOUBLE DIE!" Sweet Pripper shouted, throwing a random cat.

Kowalski screamed. Cowtails screeched in terror.

"Cowtails! Over here!" Skipper shouted from our hiding spot.

Cowtails ran over and ducked behind the desk.

"Who Should I kill now? Hmm..." Sweet Pripper said thoughtfully.

I noticed Kowalski was limp on the ground.

"K'walsk?" I whispered.

"Shhh! He's just unconscious...I think she thinks he's dead though...maybe if we all pretend she killed us she'll calm down a little..." Cowtails shushed me.

"No! we need to keep our cover and stay hidden." Skipper shouted/whispered.

"yeah probably a good idea.." Cowtails gulped.

I whimpered loudly. Cowtails quickly covered my beak.

Sweet Pripper rushed towards our hiding spot, "FEAR ME AND DIE!"

Then everyone left while I stayed frozen. I trembled and looked up at her.

"h-hello Sweet P-Prippah...enjoying the weathah?" I asked nervously.

"I will kill you If you don't tell me where YOUR FRIENDS ARE IN 10 SECONDS!" She snapped.

I fell to the ground.

**Skipper's POV**

"Dang...she didn't even touch him and now he's unconscious too..." Cowtails said loudly.

Me and Rico covered her mouth.

"Died from fright. Check." Sweet Pripper said then ran over to us.

Cowtails picked me up and ran.

"YOU CAN RUN! BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!" I heard Sweet Pripper scream.

"AAAAHHHH! SORRY SWEETIE!" Cowtails cried, dropping me.

I look up to see Sweet Pripper, "AAAAHHHHH!"

She swinged the knife against my head. (and somehow, he lives XD)

**Cowtails POV**

"YOUR NEXT COWTAILS!" I heard Sweet Pripper scream.

I tripped and looked up.

"Your hair looks GREAT today..." I said nervously.

She then swung the knife at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet Pripper's POV**

I panicked when I saw Cowtails, "OH GOD PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE PASSED OUT!"

I suddenly heard Kowalski yell, "AHHH! KILLER!"

I stood there confused. All the penguins came over carefully.

"Where's Cowta-" Skipper stopped himself in mid sentence, "HOLY CRAP WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I don't know, everything has been a blur!" I shouted.

Then I fell silent. (Its kind of hard to explain why SP went crazy. Because I don't want to spoil x))

Skipper looked at Cowtails, "Not sure what you did to her..."

"I hope she's alright..." Private said softly.

Kowalski walked over to Cowtails and looked her over.

"Her stomach isn't moving, so I'll say she's dead." He said.

"YOUR FAULT!" Rico yelled.

"I COULDN'T STOP MYSELF!" I shouted.

"NOOO! COWTAILS, MY LOVE! NOO!" Skipper screamed.

Cowtails opened her eyes, "What's with all the screaming in my ear, Skipper?"

All the penguins hugged her then glared at me. It hurts to have my crush glaring at me.

"I told you! Not my fault!" I groaned in annoyance.

I put my blade in my bag.

I opened a closet and Blowhole tumbled out.

"Wait, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I shouted.

"Does that matter?" Blowhole asked in an annoyed tone.

"FUCK YEAH!" I screamed, taking out my chainsaw.

Blowhole began to crawl away, "HELP!"

"NO ONE IS GOING TO SAVE YOU!" I shouted, breaking the controller that the dolphin was carrying

I smiled satisfied. I began to laugh evilly but I slapped myself, "That was a close one! I almost-"

Then I pointed my chainsaw, "NOW GET OUT OR I'LL REALLY KILL YOU!"

Blowhole got on his Segway and zoomed out of here.

I suddenly heard Cowtails shout, "Wait! Blowy! Take me with you!"

**Skipper's POV**

Cowtails shook her head, "Did that really just come out of my mouth?"

I felt tears sting my eyes. AH no! I don't cry!

"Uh yeah it just did." Sweet Pripper said to Cowtails.

**And Um, if there's anything that made no sense to you, just PM me and I'll explain it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cowtails ran over to Blowhole and clinged to him.

"Don't go! I want to help destroy the penguins!" Then she shook her head, "Why the heck am I hugging Blowhole?"

I glared, "Whoever's cruel joke it is to control Cowtails, knock it off! That includes you, Blowhole!"

The rest of my team looked around.

"Don't look at me, I am not the cause of this." Sweet Pripper said slowly.

"It's so not my fault..." Blowhole muttered.

"Liar!" Sweet Pripper snapped.

"Let's go Blowy." Cowtails said with a girlish giggle which isn't her at all!

I growled under my breath.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Sweet Pripper suddenly shouted.

"Please don't kill me!" Blowhole yelped. (SIGH he sounds so OOC)

"Good idea. I'll just let the guys take care of you." She said.

Blowhole's jaw dropped, "WAIT WHAT?!"

I smirked while chuckling, "this is what you get for controlling MY girlfriend!"

Then we all attacked him.

**That's the end of part one .-. **


End file.
